


Papyrus! at the Disco

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, magical ghost vagina, ribbed rick, yes i know the fem bits papyrus pun is obvious but it's too dirty for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 14 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> With magic mixed in, there's so many possibilities, aw yis

Yesterday was Halloween. Ever since the monsters have surfaced, Halloween has become a completely different kind of holiday-- kinda like Cinco de Mayo. You remember when TV talk shows would discuss the controversy of dressing up as a monster when actual monsters were now considered a racial minority… fortunately, the conflict was quickly resolved when monsters took part in the fun, even dressing up as humans. Since then, it’s become a celebration of the friendship between monsters and humans. Everyone gets piss drunk-- kinda like Cinco de Mayo.

When you wake up in the morning, partially on the sofa and partially on the floor, Sans has already left for work. You get up from the uncomfortable position to look around, seeing that the place is a complete mess… you hold your head because of the inevitable headache. You didn’t drink all that much, so your hangover isn’t really that bad. It’ll be gone in a few minutes, you just need to drink a glass of water.

You look up again when Papyrus enters the room, hands full of empty bottles and candy wrappers. He’s mumbling something under his breath, grabbing a garbage bag and filling it with trash, until he notices you’re awake and grins at you like you’ve just eaten his spaghetti.

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU’VE FINALLY DECIDED TO ENGAGE IN YOUR ANCESTRY, YOU LOOK FANTASTIC! WELL, EXCEPT FOR THOSE STAINS…" he squints his eyes. You look over yourself, realizing you’re still in your skeleton costume, and chuckle lightly.

"Oh yeah! If I remember it right, that’s the-" Papyrus stops you.

"PLEASE, HUMAN, I DON’T THINK I WISH TO KNOW." He outreaches his hand to you, "JUST LET ME HAVE IT, SO I MAY CLEAN IT IN THE WASHING MACHINE." You smile, giggling lightly, and slip out of the painted overalls. You give it to Papyrus, now only in your panties and a t-shirt that, judging by the ketchup stains, probably belongs to Sans.

"Should I give you this one, too?” you ask, and Papyrus grunts, seemingly getting annoyed when he sees it.

"NO, I GAVE UP ON THAT ONE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT SANS DID WITH IT, BUT I CAN’T WASH THE STAINS OFF NO MATTER WHAT I DO." You crack up, and Papyrus can’t help but smile hesitantly when he sees you laughing. He comes closer and kisses you on the forehead lightly before carrying the dirty laundry off to the bathroom.

You help Papyrus clean up, wondering about him while you work together… he seems a little ruffled and relatively quiet. He spent yesterday in his room reading comic books, away from the party. Papyrus isn’t one to be afraid of crowds or celebration, but alcohol makes him uneasy. A lot of times he struggles understanding what people mean when they talk, and when they’re drunk it’s even worse. He tried to get included numerous times in the past, but drunk people just make him too confused and wary-- and since he can’t stand drinking himself, he usually just hides away until everyone’s sober again. It’s just how he does.

Still, being unable to join you when you’re clearly having so much fun is probably frustrating for him. He might be feeling excluded or even unappreciated, since he’s always the one driving, talking you out of bad ideas, and calling the ambulance whenever Undyne starts a fight and fucks somebody up.

You’re starting to feel kind of bad now. Sure, you do like to get a little drunk on occasion, but you could at least show a little more appreciation. Especially since he’s the one doing most of the cleaning up while everybody else goes to work the next day.

For a moment you think about Sans, who’s definitely sitting in his office with the worst headache ever. Yesterday he was dared to a drinking match with Asgore and... well, the goat man is like 20 times bigger than Sans. It didn’t end well, from what you can remember.

Your thoughts swing back to Paps, who just finished cleaning the floor in the kitchen. He sits down on the chair to take a little break as you throw away about a billion of empty ketchup bottles you found under the coffee table in the living room, hoping that it wasn’t some sort of a collection. You smile and come to Papyrus, wrapping your arms around his chest and placing your chin on his shoulder.

"Heyyy," you whisper playfully, "would you like me to make you some coffee?" Papyrus smiles, giving your cheek a gentle nibble.

"NO THANK YOU HUMAN, I’VE ALREADY HAD BREAKFAST AN HOUR AGO!" he says. You hug him tighter, rocking side to side gently, and exhale a long, content sigh.

"I’m sorry if we made you feel excluded, Papy," you say, breathing onto his cervical spine.

"AH,” Papyrus looks to the side and squints, realizing that you noticed. “WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS IF YOU NEED TO LET YOUR MORALS LOOSE FROM TIME TO TIME." He stops for a moment, then looks at you. "OH! M-MY GREATEST APOLOGIES, HUMAN! DID THAT SOUND ACCUSATORY? I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY, OF COURSE!"

"It’s okay, I know what you meant," you say, smiling and nuzzling into his face. Papyrus sighs in relief. You pull away, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"Hey. You know... I have a free day today," you say. Papyrus just blinks, his bones clacking together softly.

"YES, THAT IS FACTUAL!" Papyrus isn’t catching on. You giggle at how cute and clueless he is as you circle the chair, followed by his questioning look.

"You’re so sweet and kind, taking care of me when I fell down the stairs yesterday... doing all this work..." you pur lovingly, and when you sit into his lap and press a kiss to his teeth he seems to finally realize what you want.

"OH YES, I SEE!" he smiles, whole face lighting up with both realization and happiness. You have to smile too, seeing him like this. You love him so much.

"IT’S TRUE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALSO CARRIED ALPHYS ALL THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL WHEN UNDYNE HEADBUTTED HER ON ACCIDENT," he says proudly. You furrow your brow. You can’t even remember that happening… you hope she’s okay, and shake the blurry memories off. You hug Papyrus tighter, nuzzling your nose against his nasal bone.

"You’re so great, Papyrus, always looking out for your friends," you slip your hands onto his chest, fingertips gently pressing against his sternum through the t-shirt, "let _me_ take care of _you_ for once." Pap’s eyebrows raise at the thought.

"NYEH HO HO! YES, HUMAN, THAT SOUNDS EXQUISITE!"

You lean down to kiss him, and make out lightly before you decide it wouldn’t really be that comfortable doing anything in the kitchen. You get up, grasping Pap’s hand and you playfully run into his bedroom, both of you giggling as you stumble over the remaining trash sprawled on the ground.

You enter the room and push Paps inside, closing the door behind you. You turn around and see him standing with one hand on his hip and the other flipped up at his side as though he were modeling himself to you. He’s raising an eyebrow and giving you a mischievous look, but you can see sweat droplets on his forehead and his knees shaking a little. It’s been awhile since it was just you and him… you’ll have to remind him how great he is all on his own. You smile and step towards him, hugging him tightly to let him know he’s got nothing to worry about.

He lightly hugs you back, but you don’t let go until he’s stopped shaking. As you breathe warmth into his shirt, he leans over to place his chin on your shoulder, and you stay there for a while, breathing deeply and enjoying each other’s presence. You lean back and smile at him, Paps nuzzling against your face. You give him a quick peck, before moving him towards the bed. "Hey, Paps, can you do something for me?" you ask him gently as you turn his cheek to make him look you in the eyes.

"C-CERTAINLY, HUMAN! ANYTHING YOUR SOUL DESIRES!" he nods immediately without even thinking about it, ready to please you, but there’s a strain to his voice that indicates desperation.

You smile up at him and look at his chest, tracing your hand over his sternum, and slowly press against it, causing him to sit on the bed. You keep pushing until he’s pressed against the wall and you’re sitting on his femurs.

“Papyrus, you always take care of us, but I want this to be about you. I want you to stop worrying about anyone else and relax. Enjoy yourself. All you need to do is listen to what I say. Is that okay with you?” You hold his hands and press soft kisses on them between words.

“I- IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT, HUMAN!” he looks up at you, brows furrowed in uncertainty, but smile as large as ever.

“No, Paps, listen to me. You have to decide if it’s something _you_ want. This isn’t about me,” you say. His smile falters and his eyes soften. It’s quiet for a bit as Paps considers your words, and you silently wonder what he’s thinking. He looks down and twiddles his thumbs for a bit.

When he looks you in the eyes again, there’s something different about them. You know that he understands now. You smile and kiss him, slowly at first, but your movements become needy very quickly. You lift yourself up on your knees so your head is higher than his as you trace your hands down his neck and collarbones, taking off his shirt and throwing it away. Then you hook your fingers onto his ribs, moving them sideways, taking in Pap’s quiet moans and gasps. You smile at how bothered he already is, his hips moving the slightest bit under you. “You’re so beautiful,” you whisper to him and he blushes, hiding his grin behind the palms of his hands.

You continue to caress him, hands sliding around his shoulders, ribs and collarbone... Papyrus closes his eyes in contentment. His quiet nyehs and gasps at every harder touch you give him make you smile, knowing he loves what you do to him. You shift your knees apart on the bed until you’re low enough to reach under his ribs, your hand going over his spine. You’re quite heated already, but you want everything to be about Papyrus’ enjoyment this time. You continue to slide your fingers side to side in the slits between his ribs, both with your soft fingertips and the hard surface of the top of your nails. He seems to love both, exhaling shakily at every new area you touch. You slide both your hands in, pushing your palms into the inner side of his spine, leaning close to his face.

You stop, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he does, his eyes are half-lidded and his smile crooked, breathing heavily, both flustered and relaxed. You smile at him softly and he smiles back, giving you a breathy chuckle. He’s completely ruined already… and you think you might be, too. You feel his hands go up your hips over your sides and breast to your chin and jaw, resting on your cheeks before he pulls you closer. You press your lips against his teeth, placing the tip of your tongue against them, while he carefully nibbles at your lower lip. You move your hands over the length of his ribs, from spine to sternum, rubbing at the inner side to push him closer.

Despite your excitement, you let him take his time until you feel the pulsing energy of his magic forming in his mouth. You close your eyes when you feel his tongue softly pressing against your lips, opening your mouth to invite his warmth in. You run your tongue around his, then press at it, your lips smudging against his teeth. Papyrus pushes even closer and your teeth clack together, and you swear you felt that shiver going down his spine, letting out a shaky nyehing moan. You moan softly yourself. You love to please him like this.

You fondle your tongues together softly for a moment before you pull away, staring into each other’s eyes. Papyrus’ face is entirely orange, his breaths steamy and his tongue drooling-- but suddenly his eyes dart away from you as he lets out a small flustered chuckle.

"HEH, IT- IT FEELS REALLY NICE TO HAVE YOU CLOSE, HUMAN… I MAY AT TIMES LOSE MY COMPOSURE," he says, the hold tightening around your shoulders. You smile, your breathing as calm as you can manage, as you slip your hands out of his rib cage and move to his shoulders. You pull back a bit before coming closer again, next to his face, where his ear should be. You breathe out heat onto his neck before collecting your thoughts.

"Paps..." you say, hands rubbing over his scapulae, "Is there any way I could see you lose your composure again?"

There’s no response. You wait patiently for an answer, but when you realize he’s stopped panting, you pull back to look at him, worried you said something wrong. Papyrus is avoiding your look with guilty eyes, head to the side, cheeks burning orange. It seems he’s deep in thought, considering what to say. Making a decision. Calibrating a puzzle. You sit back, taking one of his hands from your shoulder and kissing his fingertips while he’s thinking. You rub them between your lips until Papyrus gently closes his hand and pulls it back, looking up at you.

"WELL TH-THERE’S... ONE WAY..." he says shyly, almost silently. You raise your eyebrows questioningly, your hand caressing his cheek.

"Would you tell me? There’s no reason for you to be shy," you smile at him. Papyrus takes a deep breath.

"YES, WELL, I’M... NOT EVEN SURE I CAN- ER- ACTUALLY DO IT! NYEH HEH HEH..." he laughs weakly, sweat forming again on his forehead. You shrug, frowning.

"Not the Papyrus I know. I’m pretty sure the Great Papyrus can do _anything_ ," you say. Papyrus immediately reacts to that, sitting up higher with a huge smile. You can’t help but smile too. Compliments always boost Papy when he’s being shy.

"Paps, I’m sure whatever is on your mind is going to be “exquisite”." You give him a little smooch on the nasal bone, before pulling back and winking at him "I really love you, Papy. You’re the greatest Papyrus there ever was." Papyrus lifts his head up proudly.

"AH YES, THAT I AM! AND MY IDEA IS TRULY EXQUISITE!" He pulls back, shifting on the bed and pushing you away a bit before pulling down his pants, revealing his bare pelvic bones. Suddenly he squints and looks to the side again, "YET, EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN’T HAVE EXPERTISE IN EVERY AREA." You don’t know what Paps has in mind as he shuts his eyes and furrows his brow in concentration. You know he’s not an old pro yet like his brother, but you feel he’s perfectly skilled regardless. Suddenly his eye sockets light up brighter than you’ve ever seen them before. Not as bright as Sans on his dimmest day, but exciting nonetheless.

"NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus shouts in success, “I WAS NOT AFRAID YOU WOULDN’T APPROVE OF MY PROPOSAL, HUMAN. AFTER ALL… YOU SEEMED TO LIKE IT VERY MUCH WHEN SANS DID IT!" Your eyes light up when an idea of what his plan could be pops into your head. You grin widely, even clasping your hands together in excitement. Papyrus grabs the sheets roughly, sweating in intense concentration, and you watch in awe as the magic starts to fluctuate before your very eyes. The orange light of the ecto-flesh shifts from its usual shape, trying to become something else, but then suddenly dissolves into thin air. You look up.

"BLAST IT!" he shouts, folding his arms over his chest, "HOW DOES MY LAZY BROTHER MAKE IT LOOK EASY?" You smile at him patiently, even though you’re extremely excited right now. Your cheeks are burning and you can feel your heart racing, but you wait for him. Papyrus closes his eyes and tries again. The shape gets slightly more defined, almost holding a form, but eventually disappears again. Papyrus sighs, looking ashamed.

"DRAT... I THOUGHT I HAD THE HANG OF IT," he sighs again. You shift closer, hand slipping onto his pelvic bones, getting a small surprised nyeh out of him.

"Could I help you somehow?" you say, desperately trying to hide your anticipation. You can’t help but rub your thigh against his leg. Papyrus quickly shoots his hand out to your leg to stop you.

"NYEH! THIS PUZZLE HAS NOT BEEN PROPERLY CALIBRATED YET, I’M AFRAID. NOT EVEN MY SPAGHETTI CAN BECOME RAVIOLI WITHOUT A MASTER CHEF!" You wonder about the metaphor for a moment, then press your lips onto his cheek, rubbing your palm over his pubis softly. He exhales pleasantly, hand running over your back to your shoulder, "BUT WE CAN ALWAYS TRY AND RE-CALIBRATE, CAN’T WE?" You just grin at him.

"Just relax, sweetheart," you whisper, "and let’s try again." Papyrus nods and closes his eyes, less tight and tense than before. His unrefined magic appears in gentle wisps over his pubis again, and you can’t help but run your hand into it carefully, your movement moving the orange glow around like a puff of smoke. You hesitate for a while, but then very softly push your palm against it, as if you were cupping your own crotch. Papyrus sighs in bliss. He opens his eyes and looks down at your hand, covering his newly formed organs. He looks unsure, but full of hope.

" DID THAT... DID THAT DO IT??" he asks excitedly, full of anticipation. You slowly uncover your hand...

Papyrus’ smile slips away, looking at his crotch unsurely. He turns his face full of worries to you, sweat gathering at his temples again and a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS… IS NOT SURE IF THIS IS CALIBRATED PROPERLY..." he mumbles, shame apparent in his voice. You raise your head to him and smile sympathetically.

"Nah, I think it’s ready to be solved," you say reassuringly, giggling a bit. Sure, the clit look a little bigger, but you don’t really care about that. All you really do care about is how much it will please him.

You look at it for a few more seconds, admiring the view and looking forward to how great you can make him feel now, before taking his palms into yours. You slowly move back a little, still holding him so he knows you won’t leave, and making him move with you. You continue to move, so that now Paps has enough space behind him, and then press at his chest, making him lay down on his back.

You kneel between Paps’ legs, leaning over his front and reaching hands towards him. You stroke his face lovingly, his cheek moving against your hand and humming contently. You move your hands down his body, sprawling fingers over every bone you can reach, until you reach Pap’s pelvis. You rub against the edges of the hipbones, Papyrus wriggling under your touches for you to reach the new bits, which you’re intentionally avoiding for now.

You grasp Paps’ right leg and slowly pull it up, hooking it over your shoulder and scooting a bit closer to his crotch, Paps’ pelvis now resting on your thighs. You wince a little at the sharp edges and put a pillow in between. You look Papy in the eyes and you notice he’s been watching you, waiting for what’s next.

"Papyrus, you need to promise me that you’ll stop me if I do anything you don’t like. This is very important to me," you tell him, your voice level and serious. You’d never forgive yourself if you hurt him in any way.

Paps is silent for a few seconds, unable to contain his own anticipation, but then nods shakily. "I WILL TELL YOU IF ANYTHING DOESN’T FEEL RIGHT, HUMAN, I PROMISE!" he says, knowing how much you care about it. You smile and are just about to get to work, but you stop when he speaks up again, his words often interrupted by his flustered heaving. "H-HUMAN, I KNOW YOU WORRY ABOUT ME, BUT- THE GREAT PAPYRUS C-CAN’T TAKE THIS... ANY LONGER... PLEASE, C-COULD YOU- HAH... TOUCH ME? PLEASE..." he whimpers and _oh god how could you possibly say no to that_.

You nod, smiling at him, rubbing your face against his tibia on your shoulder, giving it a quick peck before finally moving your hand towards his newly-formed ecto-organ. You lightly touch the outer lips... only a feather-like press, your eyes carefully watching Pap’s face for any sign of negative reactions. Instead what you see is Paps throwing his head back into the mattress, opening his mouth and letting out a strained, high-pitched howl of pleasure. You take it as a good sign and press your fingers against him a bit harder, slowly moving up and down the length of the slit, getting more noises out of him.

It’s when you finally press your thumb against his clit that he loses it, his bones twitching-- all he can do is keep asking for _ MORE! MORE, PLEASE HUMAN, IT FEELS SO AMAZING! NYYYYEEEEH! _ You’ve never heard anything more beautiful, more seductive.

You grin widely, breathing hard, loving the sight of him right now. You rub your thumb against his clit in circles, making him moan and whimper, your other hand clasped around his femur. You actually have to hold him down because you’re afraid to let him move around with your fingers at such a sensitive spot. But _damn,_ do you absolutely adore the sight of him, so flustered, so lost in his feeling, his hands constantly moving around as he doesn’t know what to do with himself, his bones clacking left and right as he shivers and writhes. You continue moving your fingers over the outer parts for a moment to let him get a little accustomed to the intense feelings. If you were to touch him too much too soon he could very well explode, you think to yourself and chuckle lightly.

Papyrus finally seems to calm down a bit, one hand clasped at your stationary wrist while the other grasps at the bed sheets, eyes closed and chest rising fast with heavy breaths. His eyebrows are twitching and sweat runs down his scalp, so you decide it’s time to press on. You run your fingers over the inner sides of his outer lips harder, eventually getting to the bare entrance. You give him a soft-spoken heads up before pressing your fingers deeper inside. Papyrus lets go of the sheets to press the hand against his mouth, losing his breath, eye sockets going wide. When he catches his breath, he lets out an ear-piercing shriek of pure bliss and you have to stop for a moment, deafened. You shake your head and grin widely.

"Papyrus! If Undyne hears this, she’ll come to kick my ass thinking I’m hurting you! She only lives six blocks away!" you say jokingly. Papyrus bites down on his hand, teeth scraping against the bone surface and he slurs out an apology through his tears-- of pain or pleasure, you can’t tell.

"No! No no no, it’s okay, I was just joking!" you assure him, moving your fingers again, "I like to hear you, it lets me know what you like," you smirk, pressing against the upper wall a little harder. Papyrus clenches his teeth but can’t hold back his moaning for more than a few seconds. You start thrusting in, not very deep yet, concentrating more on the movement. Papyrus throws his head down on the sheets, big flustered smile on his face, loudly asking you to move more, telling you what feels best.

"AH- _HAH!_ HUMAN, THAT’S- THAT’S SO AMAZING- AH!! YES! TH-THEEERE!! AAAH! AAAAAH!! P-PLEASE- _HH-AAH!!!_ "

You try to keep your pace steady as you lean forward until you’re hovering over Pap’s chest. You lower down over his ribs and start placing wet kisses over them, moving in all directions until you reach the sternum. By now, Paps has lost most of the control over his body and as you press your lips against his breastbone, his breath hitches and he gasps, asking you to not stop, _ HH!!- AH-AHH! PLEASE JUST DON’T- AH!- STOP!  _You smirk as you raise up a bit, opening your mouth wider and carefully placing your exposed teeth over the top of his sternum, slowly dragging them down, roughly even. When you reach the lower end of the bone, you slowly take the tip in and suck at it as hard as you can, his body squirming helplessly under you.

You shift your body lower, licking down Pap’s spine, circling your tongue around the vertebrae. Before he realizes it, your face is already above his crotch and while you’re still scissoring his insides carefully, you move your thumb out of the way and give the clit a small lick. It’s only thanks to your hand keeping Pap’s leg down that your nose doesn’t get smashed by his pelvis. You wait a few seconds, your ears filled with Pap’s short, breathless moans, savoring the sweet taste on your tongue, before leaning down again.

You circle the clit a few times before dragging your tongue down the slit, closing your mouth around the lips and sucking at them, eliciting cries and whimpers out of Papyrus. You move down enough so that your tongue is touching your fingers and you slowly stick it in as deep as possible, pressing it against the top wall and pulling out. You can feel Pap’s body twitching under you harder than before as you look up at him, knowing he is very close.

“Papy, you don’t have to hold back,” you whisper before sucking at his clit one more final time. Suddenly Papyrus’ whole body tenses, his pelvis thrusting up against your fingers and shoving them as deep as they can go. As he lets out the loudest and hottest _ NYYYEEEEEHHHH! _ you’ve heard so far, your fingers get coated in orange goo, but you don’t stop moving them. You slowly shift back up over him, continuing the movement of your fingers, though very lightly, stroking his face and telling him how gorgeous he looks right now.

When his body falls back into the sheets, Papyrus desperately trying to catch his breath, you carefully take out your fingers, the orange substance dissipating instantly. You take his leg off your shoulder and place it on the bed and move yourself up so you’re laying next to him.

A few moments later after he relaxes, he opens his eyes and smiles brightly at you, his face glowing and his eyes sparkling. "THAT WAS EXCEPTIONAL, HUMAN! I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH!" He sits up, towering over you again, "SHALL I RETURN THE FAVOR NOW?" he asks, looking down your body where you can’t hide how soaked your underwear is.

"Well... would you, maybe, be able to do the same trick Sans does?" Papyrus just stares at you silently, not catching on. "You know," you continue, "the one where he gives me a... uhm… an appendage?"

"OOH!" Papyrus says in realization, then looks down, "WELL, AH… MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES, HUMAN, BUT AS I ALREADY MENTIONED, MY GRASP OF THE ART OF MAGIC ISN’T AS GOOD AS MY BROTHERS..." he replies, sounding sheepish as though he’s disappointed you.

"Oh, don’t worry Paps, there’s no point blaming yourself. Please, don’t feel bad for it, okay?" You rub his shoulder reassuringly, but he still looks a little down. There’s a moment of silence, while you consider your options.  
"Actually," you speak up again, getting Papyrus’ attention "would you mind if I used your phone?"

"WELL, UH, I SUPPOSE IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT… JUST WASH IT FIRST, PLEASE." You’re confused for a moment, wondering how Paps could have misunderstood you-- until it hits you, and you can’t help but burst out laughing.

"Oh no I didn’t- ahahah! I didn’t mean it like that! I just wanna make a call!" You wipe away a tear, still laughing, while Papyrus exhales in relief and starts cackling with you. You both sit there laughing for a while, until you look at him, still smiling, raising your eyebrows questioningly.

"AH, YES, OF COURSE! YOU CAN GO ON AHEAD AND MAKE YOUR CALL, HUMAN! ...WHERE ARE YOU CALLING, ANYWAY?"

"You’ll see," you smile and give him a small kiss. You get up from the bed and reach for the bedside table, knowing the device is always placed on top of it, right next to his beloved Mettaton action figure, and you dial the well remembered number. It rings for a while, per usual, until the other bone brother picks up.

"yo bro, wassup?" you hear Sans’ deep voice.

"Hey, Sans!" you greet him. Sans seems a little taken aback from hearing you instead of Papyrus.

"oh hey darlin’, didn’t expect ya on this number. paps never calls in my work hours, did something happen?" He sounds a little nervous.

"Nah, don’t worry, everything’s dandy on our end! I was meaning to ask, could you teleport here for just a minute? Both me and Paps would really appreciate it," you say, giggling a little at Pap’s horrified expression. Sans chuckles deeply on the other end.

"no problem, babe, i’ll be there _in a flash_ ," he says and you can hear the last few words twice, as he teleports himself in the middle of the sentence. "thought this was too dire of a situation for a knock-knock joke," he chuckles, his cheeks tinted blue as his eyes go a little wide at the sight of you and Paps cuddling in the bed. "so, uh…” He looks to the side, eyes squinting in amusement. “will this really be just a minute? looks like something i’d like to dedicate a bit more than that to."

You give Papyrus a reassuring smile, then come closer to Sans. Seeing you beckon to him he leans in and you whisper into his ear, "I know this is kind of out of the blue, but could you make me a ghost dick so I can give your bro the time of his life?" You expect him to be as horrified as Paps, but Sans just grins, letting out a quiet _ heck yeah _ in response, before reaching his hand down towards your crotch and sending an unusual big amount of his cold magic just above your clit. You shudder at the sensation and before you can thank him, he whispers " _don’t forget to take care of this bro later today, either,_ "before winking at you and teleporting away.

You turn back to Paps who’s still covering himself up shyly before his no longer present brother. You smirk at him widely, running a hand down your underbelly until your fingers come around your ecto-dick, panting out at the touch. You will probably never get completely used to the sensation.

Papyrus sits up and a flustered smile slowly creeps onto his face, trying not to stare at your crotch. You giggle, slowly coming closer to him and kneeling onto the bed. Papyrus comes to meet you, wrapping his hands around you and you kiss him lovingly, just reassuring each other. Even though he has feminine parts, you can’t help but realize again how large he is as he envelops you. You can feel his hand go down your body until his fingers wrap around your length, lightly and unsurely. You gasp, chuckling weakly.

"Man, that’s- it feels so weird," you laugh, "I don’t think that’ll ever not be weird..." Papyrus laughs with you loudly.

"I ASSURE YOU, HUMAN, I KNOW PRECISELY WHAT YOU MEAN!" he says gleefully, wrapping his hand around your length tighter. You exhale shakily.

"But damn does it feel good..." you purr in contentment. Papyrus nuzzles into your face lightly.

"INDEED, IT DOES... " he almost whispers, but still very loudly.

You can feel him push against your chest and take the hint, sitting down on the bed. Papyrus runs his fingers around your tip softly, too soft, and soon you start begging for more. Papyrus’ hands slide over to your knees and he pushes them apart gently, lowering himself, getting his head between your legs, eagerly even. You lean back on your hands, giving him all the space he might need, before your breath hitches at the amazing feeling of getting your tip licked. You have to bite down on your lip, holding yourself back to not buck against his mouth immediately. He chuckles nervously, holding the base between his fingers.

"I-I ACTUALLY NEVER- I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT-" He waits for an agonizingly long moment before his tongue presses against your head again and your toes curl. Unable to hold back, you push against him lightly and he quickly complies, letting you in his jaws. His hot dripping tongue wraps over the bottom of it quickly, moving from side to side. He does his best, moving around your length as fast and hard as he can manage. You breathe heavily, one hand holding onto his skull for support, feeling his teeth slide over your length ever so slightly. After a while Papyrus pulls back, the warmth leaving you, and he looks at you awkwardly.

"I AM SORRY, I DIDN’T REALIZE I-I CAN’T REALLY DO MUCH ELSE. I CAN’T FORMULATE ANY SUCTION SEEING AS IT… JUST... WELL, GOES RIGHT THROUGH MY JAW..." he sighs. You smile understandingly.

"Aww Paps, don’t worry... it was still _very_ nice. Besides," you smile slyly, getting closer and pushing at his chest until he’s laying on his back under you, more flustered and gleeful than you ever saw him, " _you got me all nice and ready for the big finale._ "

Papyrus smiles widely, twinkle in his eyes, "A-ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO...?" He seems so excited you have to drop your sexy composure to giggle at how adorable he is, "WOWIE! OH, THIS IS BOUND TO BE ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL!"

You can’t stop smiling, shifting around until you’re right over him. You stare down at him for a moment, just taking in the adorable excitement shining out of him, before you lean in to kiss him lovingly. While you kiss, you take his long legs and lift them up, pressing your tip against his entrance. The warmth envelops around your chilled ecto skin and _oh gosh_ , it feels so good before you even do anything.

Despite how hard it is to stop yourself from entering Paps right there and then, you hold yourself back and look at him to make sure he really is okay. Before you can say anything, though, you feel Pap’s legs wrapping around you and suddenly you’re being pushed against him, your magical dick thrusting deep inside Papyrus. You both let out a loud moan, the hot-on-cold sensation so new but amazing nonetheless.

You try to take your time, waiting for Papyrus to get used to the feeling, but soon you’re gasping for him. “A-ah, Papy, I know this is new for you, but please, could you handle it if I started moving now? I’m… I’m not sure I can hold myself back any longer…” you whimper, your hips twitching with need.

“YES, HUMA-AH-N, I WOULD ACTUALLY PREFER IF YOU, GHAA, STARTED MOVING AS SOON A- HNNGG!” you don’t let Paps finish the sentence before thrusting in and out of him a bit more harshly than you anticipated. You don’t even get to worry about Paps before you hear the shriek of pleasure and you grin, repeating the movement.

At first your movement is jittery and kind of clumsy, but eventually you build up a pretty stable pace and _gosh does it feel good_ , you’re enjoying this so much. Paps' insides are still tight, pressing all over your length with soft warmth, so nice and slick, as you do your best to hit the right spots to make Papyrus really enjoy this. Slowly, you feel that Paps is getting closer by how his bones start twitching. You brace yourself against the bed so you can go a bit faster, but suddenly the magic changes a bit and you feel... something growing?

You immediately stop and look down and see Sans’ old, but favorite trick – ribbed dick. _So that’s why there was that much of magic._ You grin and look up at Paps. He’s catching his breath, trying to focus on you through his half lidded eyes. It seems like he hasn’t noticed the change yet, so you continue with your original plan, placing your hands at Paps’ hipbones, pulling almost fully out before slamming in.

“AA _AAHHH!!!_ ” Paps screams, his hands clutching at you so tightly you're sure you'll have a few bruises, but you couldn't care less right now, “ YES- AH- MORE! I NEED MORE, PLEASE!” he starts begging right away when you hesitate, but you don’t need any more encouragement. You thrust as fast as hard as you can, making Paps squirm and writhe under you. His eyes are lit up and you even see his orange pupils, rolled up from the extreme pleasure. His mouth is open wide with his tongue out, moaning mixed up words and not making any sense, but you know he’s enjoying it as much as you are. You continue to thrust into him, pace fast and hard, panting and moaning from the warm slick pressure against your ecto organ. It feels amazing.

It’s not long before you feel the pressure inside you building up and you warn Paps, hoping he can hear you. “M-ME TOO! _HH- AHH!_ I’M- I’M SO CLOSE, HUMAN, JUST- JUST A LITTLE- _AHH!_ ” he cries out in response. You moan, wanting to make it best for him, so you balance yourself on one hand, bringing the other down to where your bodies meet and you shakily but hard rub at his clit.

Paps screams out, hands clutching at your hips, his crotch exploding with orange magic, the wetness of his climax enveloping your appendage and making the movements smoother than before. You lose your breath when his walls shut around you tighter than before and just a few more thrusts and you’re coming as well, moaning out Pap’s name, the orange and blue mixing together for a brief moment before both disappearing into nothingness.

You fall on Pap’s side, both of you exhausted but so, so satisfied. For a moment, you almost think Papyrus fell asleep, as his breathing gets steady and deep after a minute or two, but then he speaks up. “I’M... NOT SURE IF I SHOULD THANK YOU FOR YOUR CARE? OR MAYBE...” his voice trails off as he nervously plays with his phalanges.

You sigh, shaking your head and chuckling quietly, so he doesn’t think you’re making fun of him. “It was my pleasure. I’m here for you any time, for anything. I love you, Papy. I really do,” you smile at him, and watch his face go deep orange again, giggling before giving him a kiss.

“NYO HO HO! I LOVE YOU TOO, HUMAN!” he whispers, hiding behind his hands, which don’t actually provide much cover.

“Say, we’ll take a quick nap and then finish cleaning up the place?” you offer and Paps nods, tucking you both under a blanket.

“I HOPE SANS ISN’T ANGRY WITH US FOR LEAVING HIM OUT ON THESE ACTIVITIES,” Paps wonders out loud.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s already got me booked for some alone time tonight as a compensation for helping us out,” you laugh, but Paps just blinks at your blunt honesty.

“IN THAT CASE, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!” Papyrus exclaims before nuzzling into you. _It sure is,_ you think as you slowly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 14 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
